Ponsel
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, HunKai, BL ! Craik Pair, DLDR ! Review plis ! PROLOG


**Tittle : Ponsel (Prolog)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Etc Other Cast**

 **Warning : BL, HunKai, SehunxKai, Cerita ga jelas**

 **Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **NO SIDER, No Bash.**

 **Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

 **Happy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reading XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berlari cepat sesekali memberikan salam saat matanya bertemuu dengan senior atau bahkan sesama pekerja lapangan seperti dirinya.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Kai menjadi karyawan di supermarket jadi Kai berharap tidak akan terjadi masalah.

Kai menghentikan langkah kakinya saat matanya menangkap sosok atasan yang sedang berdecak pinggang angkuh sambil menatapnya.

Kai menelan ludahnya susah dan mencoba berjalan mendekat kearah atasannya yang tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang awalnya sudah menyebalkan menjadi tambah menyebalkan.

"maaf saya terlambat."

"15 menit, T2." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"masuk barisan." Kai berjalan mendekat kearah teman seperjuangannya dengan lemas, membuat teman teman menarik Kai cepat memasuki barisan.

"kau ini, sudah terlambat jalannya lama." Kai mendecak menatap malas temannya yang sudah membulatkan matanya.

"kau tidak tahu, aku berlari dari bawah sampai sini agar tidak terlambat tapi apa ?" Kai berteriak frustasi membuat sang teman langsung membulatkan matanya seakan memberikan lampu tanda bahaya tapi Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Hmmpt hmmpt."

"kau ini benar benar cari mati Kai." Kai ikut membulatkan matanya melihat siluet atasannya di belakang temannya, jika ini komik mungkin sudah ada kepulan asaap di atas kepala sang atasan.

Kai menelan ludahnya dan langsung mengatup kedua belah bibirnya membuat sang teman langsung melepas tangannya dan kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"untuk grup MT Konku, ini adalah hari terakhir kalian, aku senang bisa mengenal kalian dan banyak memberikan ilmu pada pekerja tetap disini, jadi semoga kalian sukses setelah lepas dari sini." MT Konku langsung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum termasuk Kai.

MT adalah Manajemen Training yang sedang Kai jalankan, Kai dan 6 temannya yang lain di pilih mewakili sekolahnya untuk mengenal dunia kerja sebelaum mereka benar benar memasuki dunia kerja.

Sudah satu minggu Kai berada di Supermarket lumayan besar itu, bekerja seperti yang lain, yang berstatus pekerja tetap.

Kai dan temannya yang lain di berikan waktu 1 bulan untuk menyelusup menjadi pekerja, mulai dari kantoran, rumah sakit, supermarket hingga restauran.

"nah untuk pekerja baru, selamat datang dan jangan lelah untuk bertanya, karena banyak bertanya kalian akan banyak tahu dan cepat pintar." Ucap sang atasan Kai membuat Kai melirik barisan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari barisannya.

Pasti mereka adalah karyawan baru, terlihat dari tampilan mereka, memakai pakaian hitam putih berbeda dengan dirinya dan teman temannya yang memakai hitam hitam.

"okeh, kota akhiri danpembagian pekerjaan akan kubagikan nanti."

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai langsung berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong dengan kereta dorong didepannya, ia sedang di berikan tugas untuk mengisi stok yang sudah di hitung sebelumnya oleh pekerja tetap.

Tangannya dengan cepat menyusun sabun sabun batangan yang berada di kereta dorongnya.

"maaf apa aku mengaggumu ?" tanya seorang pria tampan menurutnya dengan wajah datar, kenapa tidak tersenyum ? begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kai.

"tidak juga."

"aku di beri tugas membantu mengisi stok barang yang sudah habis, bolehkan aku membantumu ?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"boleh saja." Jawab Kai cepat sambil menandai apa saja yang sudah ia isi tadi.

Keduanya mendorong kereta dorong dalam diam, pria berwajah datar itu mengikuti arahan Kai dan Kai masih sama seperti tadi, menandai kertas yang panjangnya tak terhingga.

"nah sudah, aku tinggal tidak apa ?" tanya Kai membuat pria itu terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya, Kai tersenyum lalu melipat kertas yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan kedalam saku kemejanya.

"bisa tolong kau bawa kereta dorong ini ke pintu masuk ?" pria menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa tersenyum.

"baiklah terima kasih." Ucap Kai sambil membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di depaan lorong sabun mandi dan sabun cuci.

.

.

#####

.

.

"hari ini melelahkan."ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuju loker mereka menyimpan barang barang mereka.

Jam kerja mereka telah selesai dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang tapi sebelum itu mereka harus kesekolah mereka untuk menyerahkan apa saja yang mereka dapat.

"mungkin karena ini akhir bulan, semua stok lama makanan dan minuman di pisahkan." Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil membayangkan apa saja yang sudha ia kerjakan tadi.

Berputar putar menolong seorang ibu yang kehilangan anakanya, belum lagi saat ada yang ingin membeli ikan segar dan timbangan eletrik mereka bermasalah, membuat Kai harus berlari kegudang dan mencari timbangan manual.

"kita ke penitipan ponsel dulu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil memasuki lokernya dan membuka kunci loker itu.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai tapi dengan celana yang sama mengingat itu adalah seragam sekolahnya.

"Baek hyung lama sekali eoh." Teriak Kai saat mendapati temannya, Baekhyun masih dengan seragam hitamnya.

"sabar."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hai Noona." Ucap Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati penjaga penitipan ponsel tengah tersenyum.

"oh Hai Kai, Baek, sudah ingin pulang kah ?" Kai dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat sambil menatap wanita itu yang sedang mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan memberikannya pada Kai dan Baekhyun.

Kai membuka kotak itu dengan cepat dan matanya menelisik ponsel putih miliknya dan ponsel berwarna biru milik Baekhyun.

"ini milikmu hyung." Ucap Kai saat menangkap ponsel Baekhyun.

"terimakasih Noona, kami duluan." Ucap Kai saat dirasa telah menemukan ponselnya, wanita itu melambaikan tangannya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai menoleh kearah ponselnya yang mendadak bergetaar di meja nakas kamarnya, ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan ibunyaa lalu kembali masuk kamar.

Walaupun besok ia libur tapi ia harus tetap kesekolah untuk menanyakan kemana mereka harus pergi lagi.

"yeoboseo."

"Sehun-ah."

"ah ? Sehun ? ini bukan Sehun."

"lalu ? Kau siapa ?"

"kau yang siapa ? malam malam menganggu ku."

"kemana Sehun ?"

"aku kenal Sehun juga tidak."

"ponsel ini milik Sehun, kau tahu."

"ini ponselku, kau meneleponku, bertanya dimana Sehun, sedangkan aku tidak kenal siapa Sehun."

"kau pencuri ya ?"

"yaaak ! jangan asal bicara, menyebalkan !"

PIP

Kai mematikan sambungannya dengan kesal, pencuri ? mana ada pencuri yang menerima panggilan dari ponsel curiannya ?

Dan apa pria itu gila, jelas jelas ini ponselnya, pikir Kai sambil menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

"ah aku lupa bertanya pada Baekhyun hyung." Monolog Kai saat ingat pesan Baekhyun untuk bertanya tempat yang kira kira akan menjadi tempat praktik mereka lagi.

Kai menyapukan jemarinya lalu berlaih ke kontak dan menekan 'B' memudahkannya mencari nama Baekhyun.

"Loh ?" matanya mengerjap lucu saat tidak mendapati nama Baekhyun disana.

"apa aku sudah menggantinya ya ?" jemarinya bergerak di kontak itu berusaha mencari nama namayang ia kenal tapi nihil semua nama itu tidak ia kenal.

Kai kembali mengerjap matanya lalu beralih ke galeri mencari tahu aapa itu miliknya atau bukan.

Dan matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah figure yang rasanya tidak asing dimatanya.

"OH SEHUN ?" ucap Kai mengikuti tulisan yang berada di sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua pria tampan dan cantik.

Kai menelan ludahnya pahit, Sehun ? benarkha ponselnyaa tertukar dengan seseorang bernama Sehun ?

Astaga kenapa Kai bisa sampao seceroboh ini di hari terakhirnya.

"menyebalkan." Runtuk Kai saat bayang bayang atasannya yang menyebalkan berseliweran di kepalanya, atasannya yang menyebalkan dan ia akan bertemu lagi dengan atasannya itu.

Gara gara ponsel ini !

"Haaah !"

TBC OR END ?


End file.
